To Kill A Mocking Jay
by Canadian Reiner
Summary: A Supernatural and Hunger Games crossover. Winchester brothers live with their father in District 12, it is the year of the Quarter Quell and Dean will do anything to make sure Sam stays safe, but how will they deal with the new twist the government has thrown in? Will Dean be able to keep Sam safe from this? No slash
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay, this is my first fan fiction so bear with me! leave comments on how you liked it (or if you didn't i guess, that's cool too :) just don't be too hard on me, first try at this) and tell me if i should continue this.**

**I don't own any of the characters, just borrowing them!**

**Notes: Sam is 12 and Dean is 16**

To Kill A Mocking jay, Chapter 1

Dean awoke early in the mourning, early enough that he would be the only conscious person in the house. carefully and quietly getting out of bed as not to wake his little brother Sam, he got ready for the hunt. As he stepped off of the bed he accidentally stepped on the family's, well….. sam's cat, ruby's, tail making her squeal and hiss in annoyance, scratching dean's leg. He has so badly wanted to throw that thing in the streets for a long time now, but sam loved the stupid thing and if a cat made sam's life a little happier, dean would certainly put up with it.

"Ga! oww!" Dean hissed. "yeah, same to you…stupid cat." he said as he nursed his now stinging leg.

"D'n?" Sam groggily slurred

"Great, now you woke him up." Dean muttered under his breath. "Yeah, Sammy, sorry buddy…just…you're thing attacked me again."

"Her name is Ruby." sam retorted sleepily.

"Yeah well, tell Ruby if she keeps laying at my side of the bed then she's going to get stepped on."

"It's the only place that doesn't have a draft."

Dean sighed at that, because he hated the fact that their house continually looked like it was going to collapse, and was filled with holes that apparently made Ruby the cat feel uncomfortably cold at night. However Dean was more concerned about the fact that it made his little brother uncomfortably cold, even though sam never said anything, Dean could sometimes hear Sam's teeth chattering on particularly nasty nights. It made dean's insides twist, because he couldn't do anything accept scoot closer and pull their one and only thin, scratchy blanket tighter around themselves.

"Dean?" sam said after a moment of silence from them both.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have to go hunting today?"

"It will only be for a little while today sammy, i gotta feed us somehow."

"Ok, I understand" sam responded, trying his best to sound nonchalant, however Dean could hear the fear in his brothers voice. Normally Dean would tell Sam that he needed to be tough to make it in District 12, but today fear was normal, was expected, especially because this was the year of the quarter quell and that meant the government could throw in any sick curveball that they wanted, and Dean didn't blame Sam for being scared, heck he was a little scared too, because today was Reaping day, and another two kids were going to be walked off to their deaths, and he prayed to God that neither were going to be him or Sam.

"…But I'm scared." Dean almost didn't hear it, it was so quiet. He leaned down and touched the side of Sam's head.

"I know bud, but it's gonna be fine, you're name's only in there once."

"You should have let me make a deal with Crowley" Crowley, District 12's Head Peace Keeper, The King, he likes to call himself. Crowley makes deals with kids who are eligible for the games, he exchanges small amounts of money, food, or a favour for putting your name in the bowl 10 more times. Like making a deal with the devil, Dean has only ever done it once, when their father John hadn't come home from one of his hunts for a few days and they were both starving.

"That's never going to happen sam, not as long as i'm around. Thats why i have to go and hunt a nice turkey to celebrate another year of not getting reaped, huh?"

"Ok…."

"Good, now go back to sleep, i'll be back by the time you wake up."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

By the time Dean got back to the house the sun had almost fully risen in the sky. He opened the door, feeling defeated, because he had only caught a single squirrel, well… at least sam would eat. Although Dean knew Sam would make Dean split the squirrel for everyone. Setting the squirrel down on the table, Dean went to wake Sam up.

He placed a hand Sam's shoulder and shook. "Hey, sleeping beauty, wake up."

"Hmm, yeah in a minute." Sam replied, not opening his eyes.

"No, now, we have to get ready for the ceremony."

"But all i have is a ratty t-shirt, i'll get in trouble."

Dean walked over to his side of the bed, bent down and pulled out a box. He reached in and pulled a a light blue dress shirt. The shirt was worn, with the collar stitched what had to be 10 or more times, and some of the bottom buttons missing, but it was relatively clean.

"Here" Dean said, tossing the shirt at Sam's chest. "You can wear my old one, won't fit me anymore and i figured you'll be needing something to try and trick people into thinking you clean up well."

"Thanks." Sam said quietly ignoring Dean's small jab, a small smile playing on his lips, he felt some pride in wearing his big brothers old shirt, like maybe someday he would be just like Dean, and do half of what Dean does for the family.

"Dean! Sam! are you two almost ready to go?! John, their father, yelled from the other bedroom.

"Yes Sir! They both said in union.

"Come on Sammy, let's get ready."


	2. The Reaping

Chapter 2- The Reaping

**A/N Sorry this chapter took so long! i just started school again and it's been a crazy month! I'll try to do better for next chapter. **

**And i don't own anything, just using all this for my creative ramblings.**

**Leave reviews for any ideas or tell me if you like/disliked it!**

After Dean took an icy bath and got dressed in a plain white dress shirt which was fairly new, faded black pants, and a dark green tie, which was a hand me down from their father. He went into the kitchen to wait for Sam. When he walked in he saw John seated at the table working on the latest weapon for his hunting trips, a knife made of sharpened metal he probably stole from the mines at work, and a handle made of carved wood he got from the woods. It had strange markings all down the handle which looked like a language Dean had never seen. He decided he would ask his dad about it after the reaping, best to leave him be until he wasn't visibly shaking with apprehension. Dean rarely ever saw John scared, but today he could potentially lose a child, and that was the scariest thing in the world. But Dean would never let Sam go to the games, ever.

"What is taking your brother so long?" John asked nervously, the question riddled with uneasiness.

Dean shrugged unknowingly.

"Sammy! The makeup looks fine, get down here so we can go!" Dean yelled toward the bedrooms.

"Just gimme a second!" Sam hollered back.

"If he doesn't get out here in one minute i'm gonna go and get him myself, and he is not going to like that." John muttered through his teeth.

Not wanting another fight, especially today, Dean walked into his and Sam's room. What he saw made him almost crack up. Dean's shirt looked about three sizes to big and lay baggy over Sam's shoulders. Some of the buttons on the shirt were in the wrong holes, and his attempt at his small dark blue tie was adorable, haphazardly tied into a sideways double knot.

"Sammy, you know buttons have an order right? you cant just put them where ever you want."

"Deeean, come on, I don't know how to do this!" Sam said as he fiddled with the tie some more.

"Uggh, this is stupid!" He yelled in exasperation.

"Can't argue with you on that one little brother." Dean admitted, bending down to re-do the mess of a buttons.

"But luckily you have me to clean up your messes for you." He teased, untying Sam's tie.

"Here, like this." Dean finished the the knot perfectly.

"Dean?" Sam asked curiously. "where did you learn to do this so good?"

Dean had a small smile on his face as he answered, "Mom taught me. When i was a few years younger than you actually." Their mother had died in a mine fire when Dean was only 7, and Sam occasionally asked about her, being only 3 at the time and not old enough to remember a whole lot about her.

"Mom? why not dad, he's the guy" Sam stated innocently.

"Who do you think did his ties every year?" Dean responded, straightening Sam's tie and ruffling his hair. "Now come on, or dad's gonna use that fancy new knife of his on us."

Sam smiled, running ahead of his brother.

0000000000000000000000000000000

The closer they got to the hall of justice, the closer Sam seemed to walk next to Dean, eventually grabbing a hold onto the side of Dean's shirt. looking down at Sam, Dean creased his forehead, _'still so small for his age_', he thought, just coming up about 3 inches below Dean's shoulders. '_Probably gonna be taller than me, wouldn't that be ironic.' _

"Alright boys, i'll see you after the ceremony. Come straight back, no kidding around." John commanded.

"Yes sir." both boys responded, Sam slightly distractedly. After their dad walked away, Dean bent down to look Sam in the eyes.

"All you have to do is give them your hand to take the smallest amount of blood ok Sam? It doesn't hurt, and i'll meet you right here after this is all done."

Sam didn't respond, he just continued to stare all around him. He had never been in the chaos of children before, simply standing in the sidelines with their father while Dean went in alone. He seemed to be trying to look at each and everyone's face, as if attempting to find solace in their features, but to his dismay all the kids looked either terrified or unthinkably board.

"Sam." Dean repeated more sternly "Look at me."

With a creased brow and pursed lips Sam looked up. "We'll be fine, don't worry." And with that Dean gave same a rare hug, completely enveloping Sam's unusually small stature with his unusually large one, and pushed him towards the 12 year old line while walking toward his own age group.

After getting their blood taken, the brothers were standing in their respective age groups, each craning their necks to look for the other, with no luck. Then, District 12's escort Garth walked out onto the stage.

"Welcome to the 75th annual Hunger Games, I hope y'all are as excited as I am!"

Garth has never had the best grammar. In District 12, he is considered quite strange, as all of the Capitol people are, but Garth was out there even for Capitol standards, probably why he got assigned to be District 12's escort. However, Sam and Dean had never found him offensive like the others, even likeable in some ways, but to them he would still always be the one every year to come up on stage and say how excited he was to pick the names and walk off with the children who were sure to die. He knew it, Sam and Dean knew it, everyone knew it, the Capitol people were always going to be despised here and they didn't seem to care.

"And what a year to be eligible for the Games! on the Quarter Quell! Now, without anymore yammering on, I will announce what treat the Capitol has cooked up for the Quarter Quell this year."

Garth reached into his blue Swede fringed jacket and pulled out a golden envelope, he somewhat clumsily opened it up and smiled with enthusiasm.

"This year, the Capitol has decided that instead of sending one boy and one girl to compete in the games, every odd district will send two girls and every even district will send two boys!" Garth yelled into the mike excitedly, eliciting no response from the crowd. Everyone just stared forward blankly. Some of the girls noticeably relaxed and the ones with brothers or other loved ones remaining tense and worried.

_'__Fan-freaking-tastic'_ Dean thought. His stomach twisting at the announcement. Although the chances of both brothers being reaped was unlikely, it was now a looming possibility.

A single bowl was brought out onto the stage, it's appearance even more intimidating now that it was alone, it seemed bigger than previous years, like it was puffing out it's chest needing to prove something, daring you to challenge it's determined victims. Garth started to speak again.

"Now for the fun part, let's see who's the lucky tributes." He walked to the bowl, his lanky form curling over it, closed his eyes and plucked a name out.

"This year's first tribute is…."

"Dean Winchester!"

Everything went cold, and Dean's body went numb. _'This could not be happening' 'this is not how it was supposed to go.' _Finally coming to his senses, Dean moved through the hallway of teens who's eyes followed his every move solemnly. He felt like he was walking through a cloud of fog, disorienting and scary. Then he heard it, he hadn't really processed it before but it was clear now, he heard the loud shrills of a struggling Sam, trying to get passed the peace keepers to Dean.

"NOO! DEAAN! PLEASE!" he wailed, pushing past the peace keepers grasp, getting caught just before he reached Dean.

"Let him go! Sam go back to your group, go!" Dean half commanded half pleaded. With wide desperate eyes Sam was pushed and shoved back into the congregation of kids.

Dean stiffly walked up to the stage, his face completely stoic. He somehow ended up standing beside Garth, funny, he didn't remember climbing the stairs.

"Allrrighty" Garth said smoothly, trying to breeze over what had just occurred.

"And this year's second tribute is.."

"Sam Winchester?!" Garth sounded utterly surprised, but happy non the less.

Dean's heart stopped and his legs wavered, almost seeing black around his vision.

"No no no no no" Dean mumble softly, because what had just happened? Had they both just been reaped? And that was when Dean realized that there was nothing he could do about it, he couldn't volunteer now. He frantically searched for Sam, finding him walking shakily to the stage, his whole body vibrating. Dean then sought out his father's face, and found it in the outlining crowd, looking just as astonished and scared as everyone.

"Come on up little buddy, it's alright." Garth said while he reached down to lead sam up the stairs and next to Dean. Sam immediately latched on to the back of Dean's shirt, silent tears streaming down his face, neither looked at the other, just tensely standing beside each other.

"I recon you two are brothers, huh?" Garth inquired.

Somehow finding words, Dean quickly and quietly answered, "yes." not looking at Garth.

"Well look at that! Isn't that just the best luck you ever saw?" Garth said, delighted.

This took Dean by surprise and he had a brief moment of shear fury, because luck? really? This wasn't luck, it was the Winchester's worst nightmare.


End file.
